pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals
''Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals ''is a Plants vs. Zombies game set before the events of Plants vs. Zombies, revealing how Dr. Zomboss created the zombies using the Undead Elementals, four ancient zombies as old as time that can harness the elements. Story Long ago, four ancient zombies known as the Undead Elementals lived peacefully. But when the humans annoyed them with their noise, the Undead Elementals rose up and . But when the rose up, their elemental power infused with the soil, creating an army of plant warriors, which defeated them and sent the Elements back to their grave. Until now! Many, many, many, many years after their defeat, Dr. Zomboss has awoken the Elements of the Undead from their slumber! There's no telling what power he could unleash with them, so he must be stopped! Game Modes *'Story Mode: '''Fight your way to victory against the Undead Elementals! *'Time Attack Mode: 'A series of levels that challenge you to defeat the zombies as quickly as possible to get medals. *'Arcade Mode: 'Get the highest score you can get against a never-ending horde of zombies before time runs out. Get lots of power-ups along the way, too. *'Endless Mode: 'Just like the Endless Zones in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, but now with 70% more zombies! Worlds The Story Mode has 7 worlds. Each world (except for the first world, which only has 5) has 21 levels, 10 set during the day, 10 set at night, and one boss fight. When a world is unlocked, the first day level and the first night level are available. Completing a day level will unlock the next day level and so on for the night levels. As in the original game, the 10th day and the 10th night are conveyor-belt levels against a large zombie attack. After both conveyor-belt levels in a world have been completed, the boss fight for the world will be unlocked. The first 4 worlds after Home Sweet Home can be completed in any order. Defeating all of the Undead Elementals in their respective worlds will unlock Zomboss Towers. After defeating Dr. Zomboss's Assistant in Zomboss Towers, Land of the Zombotanies will unlock, but only the first day level will be accessible, the rest must be unlocked by earning medals. *'Home Sweet Home (Tutorial): '''Set at the player's house, this is where his or her quest begins to stop Dr. Zomboss, with the help of Crazy Dave and Burt. and the player learns how to play the game with 5 easy levels, the final one being a conveyor-belt level. *'Doomsday Desert: 'As the name suggests, Doomsday Desert is a massive, extremely hot desert. The two mechanics in the world are tombstones, which function the same as in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, and sand trails, which work like the sandwaves found in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies Online. The boss of Doomsday Desert is Rocknock, the Earth Undead Elemental. *'Brainfreeze Lakes: '''Set in what is implied to be the North Pole, Brainfreeze Lakes has plenty of water, both liquid and solid. As such, it has water that functions like the tides in Big Wave Beach, and the chilly winds from Frostbite Caves, although neither of them will be encountered in the same level. The boss of Brainfreeze Lakes is Jackfrost, the Water Undead Elemental. *'Mount Stormyside: 'As Mount Stormyside is a very tall mountain, there will be some areas on the field that you will need the new Cloudberry plant to plant on, similar to the roof in the first game. The wind may also push your plants off the mountain, use plants that are rooted into the ground to keep them from falling off. The boss of Mount Stormyside is Airean, the Air Undead Elemental *'Volcano Island: 'In case you couldn't figure it out by the name, Volcano Island is home to a massive volcano, and as such every level will have at least one lane that's either partially or completely filled with lava. Aquatic plants can be planted in the lava, but they will burn up after a while, but fire plants will last on the lava until they are eaten by zombies. Fortunately, only certain zombies will go on lanes with lava. Some levels will also contain smoke, which functions just like fog in the original game. The boss of Volcano Island is Magmus, the Fire Undead Elemental. *'Zomboss Towers: 'With the Undead Elementals defeated, it's time to take on Dr. Zomboss in his skyscraper headquarters. He has used the power of the now defeated Undead Elementals to create Elemental Tiles, which will boost zombies that step on them with elemental effects. The player can also use Plant Food on plants that are placed on Elemental Tiles to use those effects on the zombies, too! The boss of Zomboss Towers is Professor Brainington, Dr. Zomboss's loyal assistant, and the Zombot Element-a-Tron 9000, a prototype Zombot that has all of the attacks used by the Undead Elementals. *'Land of the Zombotanies: 'A secret world unlocked after completing Zomboss Towers, Land of the Zombotanies is set in Dr. Zomboss's airship, where an army of Plant-Zombie hybrids attack the player. At first, only the first day level is avalible, but more levels become unlocked with medals. The boss of Land of the Zombotanies is Dr. Zomboss himself, flying on his hoverboard to blast your plants. Medals TBA Plants ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals/Plants Zombies TBA Shop TBA Team Just ask IMCR8Z if you want to be a part of this. *IMCR8Z (Creator) *Thecoollittlepeashooter *Rx2MikeyWIKIA Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals